narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Hisoka
IN PROGRESS! IMAGES TO BE CHANGED! Team Hisoka, ''(ヒソカ班, Hisoka Han) ''also known as Team Nine, is a tracker team from Kirigakure led by Hisoka Kurosawa. Background Team Hisoka was originally a genin cell made up of all involved parties. They met in the Ninja Academy. They were originally placed together because of the "traitor potential" the team held. All three had defected, missing-nin relatives that they had once been attached to. Yagura believed this made them possible future missing-nin, and assigned one of his most loyal ANBU Hunter-nin to keep watch over them. He chose Hisoka of the Bloody Mist. Appearance Team Hisoka are known to wear maks similar to that of the ANBU Hunter Nin masks, despite not all members being full-fledged ANBU members. These masks are worn to conceal their identities when preforming high-level tracking missions. They do not want to be identified. Abilities Team Hisoka are a team of capable trackers and sensors. Each member's personal specialties match up well enough to create what may eventually become an ANBU-level Hunter Nin team. Chinatsu Hozuki specializes in waterbound travel and recon, and is responsible for the majority of the information gathering within the group. She melts into a puddle and listens in on what would have been private conversations, and then relays the information to Ken'ichi. Because she is impervious to physical attacks, Chinatsu does not hesitate to suffocate the enemy right away using her Drowning Water Blob Technique. Maasaki Akiyama is a highly-capable sensor nin. Because of his kekkei genkai, he is a valuable member of the team. The Akiyama Eyes are nothing incredible, but give a great advantage to the user. Because of their colorblindness, the Akiyama have no colors to distract them from what they are looking for. They can identify enemies from farther away than a standard nin can, and are known to spot and eliminate them quickly. The Akiyama excel in search and destroy. Hisoka Kurosawa, the team leader, is an ANBU-level Hunter Nin. Hisoka specializes in sensory tracking, and water and wind jutsu. She is a strong opponent in a physical fight, and is primarily responsible for taking down the stronger enemies they face. With her powess as a ninja, Ken'ichi's strategies hardly ever fail. She is the reason Team Hisoka is what it is today- a group of capable shinobi. She was a scrict sensei, but her efforts paid off. Ken'ichi (Ichi) Hamasaki is the team strategist. He is primarily responsible for taking the information gathered by Chinatsu and using it to form solid plans. He has an exceptional memory and is able to piece together enemy attacks within his mind after only seeing them once. He also functions as the team medical nin. Part I TO BE FILLED Part II TBF!! Trivia * Each member of Team Hisoka (aside from Hisoka herself) aspires to be a Hunter Nin. Hisoka is already a hunter nin. * Each member has a Winter/Fall Birthday Reference Team Hisoka was created by Dattebayho. Current image was drawn by Maczoni. Used within permission. Category:DRAFT